Cette fois, j'ai saisi
by MissM-Katshaw
Summary: Petit OS MPJ... Trop court pour un résumé. C'est mon premier, alors soyez indulgents! ;)


**« Cette fois, j'ai saisi. »**

* * *

_Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de MTM&NBC Productions, et utilisés sans permission préalable. Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, je fais juste ça pour le plaisir._

* * *

_Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis nouvelle ici et c'est ma première fic (ou plutôt OS), donc soyez indulgents ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews que vous ayez trouvé ça bon ou mauvais !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! xx_

* * *

Elle rentra chez elle, épuisée après cette journée passée au Centre.

Une journée de plus à chercher l'endroit où se trouvait le petit génie, mais toujours rien, aucun indice. Depuis Carthis, il n'avait plus donné aucun signe de vie. Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais il lui manquait. Et en plus de cela, l'absence totale de nouvelles l'inquiétait. Mais ça aussi, elle n'était pas prête de l'admettre.

Elle alla ranger son manteau et son arme dans le placard, puis se débarrassa de ses talons, avant d'aller s'affaler sur le canapé. Elle était exténuée, son ulcère la torturait, et en plus de ça, les voix ne la lâchaient pas. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer ce qu'elles disaient et cela ne faisait que l'agacer un peu plus. Elle finit par se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre, se servant au passage un verre de whisky.

Les temps se faisaient de plus en plus durs au Centre et elle n'avait plus la force de continuer ainsi. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais ramener Jarod et après tout, elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie.

Les rayons de la pleine Lune éclairaient si bien sa chambre qu'elle n'eut pas besoin d'allumer la lumière. C'était une belle nuit, le ciel était dégagé, la Lune brillait et des milliers d'étoiles l'accompagnaient.

La Miss sortit sur le petit balcon et avala une gorgée du liquide ambré, ce qui la réchauffa. Le vent était frais et elle n'était qu'en débardeur. Cependant, le fait d'avoir froid ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle finit son verre d'une traite et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, il était là, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Comment avait-il pu arriver là sans qu'elle ne l'entende ?

« _Salut Parker_, dit le petit génie en souriant gentiment.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ répondit sèchement la Dragon Lady.

-_Wow, quel accueil…_ fit Jarod, quelque peu déçu. _Je pensais que tu serais contente de me voir, après tout ce temps…_

-_C'est vrai que je serai contente de te voir…dans une cellule, au Centre…_ répliqua-t-elle cyniquement.

-_Allons, Parker, on sait tous les deux que c'est faux._ »

Doucement, il lui prit le verre des mains, et le posa sur la rambarde du balcon. Miss Parker suivait tous ses gestes du regard, méfiante. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire ici et cela l'agaçait.

« _Jarod, tu n'as pas donné signe de vie depuis Carthis et maintenant, tu es là, sur mon balcon, sans que je sache comment tu es arrivé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

-_Toi, Parker. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.»_

La Miss resta figée sous le coup de la surprise. Le caméléon n'en menait pas large non plus, lui-même était étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire. La Miss fixait de son regard azur les yeux du génie. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux n'osant bouger. Finalement, la jeune femme prit la parole, dans un mélange de tristesse et de colère.

« _Non Jarod. Non, non, non et non. Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça, me dire « Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi » en espérant je-ne-sais-quoi. Non ! Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit ! Non !_ »

Le visage du caméléon s'assombrit et il détourna le regard. Il savait bien qu'elle ne lui sauterait pas dans les bras, et se demandait pourquoi il était venu ici. Alors qu'il se maudissait d'avoir agi aussi bêtement, la Miss continuait à s'énerver :

« _Et puis si je suis tout ce que tu veux, comme tu dis, pourquoi on t'a pas vu ni entendu depuis aussi longtemps ? Même le cannibale qui me sert de frère se demandait si tu n'étais pas mort ! Et puis tu attends quoi de moi en me disant ça, au juste ? Comme si…_ »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que les lèvres du caméléon venaient déjà se coller sur les siennes. A la plus grande surprise de ce dernier, elle ne se débattit pas, bien au contraire. Il l'encercla de ses bras et elle passa les siens autour de son cou. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et leur baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, sans relâcher leur étreinte et il posa son front contre celui de la jolie brune, en caressant sa joue.

«_ Viens avec moi_, souffla le génie.

-_Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, Jarod…,_ fit-t-elle en détournant le regard. _Le Centre nous traquerait jusqu'à…_

-_Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris..._ » la coupa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il prit la main de la Dragon Lady et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, où il l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle passa sa jambe droite autour de la taille de Wonder Boy, et murmura contre ses lèvres :

« _Cette fois j'ai saisi…_ »

**_The End._**


End file.
